


Sophie's Christmas Orgy

by Sid



Series: Sophie the Slasher [5]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: perfect_duet, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slasher's dream come true for Sophie when she and Jack invite Stephen into their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Christmas Orgy

"I fear I am not terribly good at it." Sophie bit her lip and looked around quickly at Jack, who opened his mouth as if to speak, then subsided with a smile. "I would hate to disappoint you."

"You never could, my dear," Stephen replied. "I am quite sure I should never even notice if there were any small lack in technique. Quite sure," he emphasized, squeezing Sophie's hand.

"You do splendidly, my love," Jack murmured in her ear, caressing her breast through the light shift she wore. "You have been practicing, after all."

Sophie blushed. She and Jack had been 'practicing' a great deal since her desires had been ignited, but she was still occasionally shy even with him. And now there was Stephen, sprawled here in their bed. Jack's lover. And now to be hers. She felt herself to be quite gloriously wicked, and yet she could not stop the occasional feelings of inadequacy. She had been a rather poor wife for such a long time.

Jack pinched her nipple, making her gasp, and kissed the side of her neck.

Sophie tilted her head in invitation for him to do it again. He complied. She sighed happily. Jack's skill as a lover had definitely improved since Stephen had taken him in hand. So to speak.

She stifled a giggle. Stephen patted her knee and smiled up at her, his eyes half-lidded.

"Stop hiding your prick," Jack told him. "Sophie wants a taste." He took the hem of Stephen's nightshirt in his hand and lifted it.

It was only the second prick she had ever laid eyes on. It was not quite so long as her husband's, and somewhat narrower. The color was quite different, being much more pale. Jack gave it a couple of affectionate tugs, and Sophie saw that she had judged too quickly. Stephen was still growing. She gulped, and Jack squeezed her breast, chuckling.

"Are you so very hungry for it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Sophie whispered, and blushed again.

"Feel it," Jack urged.

Stephen took the hand he still held and pulled it towards his prick, releasing it when it hovered only inches away. "Please," he said gently.

Sophie touched it. Stroked it with her fingers. Cupped it in her hand. It was warm and alive…and foreign. She hesitated.

Stephen's hips rose, pushing his prick into her hand. She smiled, feeling her heart speed up. She shifted up onto her knees and bent forward…and hesitated again.

"Jack," Stephen said in a strained voice. "Perhaps you might show Sophie what I like."

Jack moved beside her. "Shall I?" he said, low. "Would you like me to show you?" There was an undercurrent in his voice. Amusement? Excitement? He knew just how often Sophie had imagined her husband's mouth on Stephen's prick. Imagined it, written it down, grown damp reading and picturing it.

"Yes, show me. Show me, Jack." Sophie pressed her thighs together and trembled.

She watched, wide-eyed, as Jack's cheeks hollowed, his head bobbed, Stephen's prick glistened and darkened. Then Jack pulled away and it was her turn. She doubted she displayed the same level of skill he had, but she twisted her head and moved her hands as he had done, and used her tongue as best she could when Jack urged her. Stephen's vocal reactions were certainly encouraging.

When she had to pause to catch her breath, Jack said, "Lick him so," and licked up the side of Stephen's prick. "Just so," he said, beckoning to her, and licked again.

Sophie bent to lick up the opposite side. At the head of Stephen's prick, her tongue met her husband's, which danced into her mouth, carrying with it the sharp tang of the wetness Stephen had begun to leak. She moaned into Jack's kiss. Jack moaned in answer. Stephen moaned, but that might be in complaint at having been, however briefly, abandoned. His prick butted against her cheek. Definitely a complaint.

She pulled away from Jack's lips and devoured Stephen once more. Jack moved, causing the bed to sink. She swayed forward, bracing herself with one hand on Stephen's hip. Jack was behind her, lifting her shift. His huge, warm hand came between her legs, his fingers gathering up her moistness, becoming slick. Touching her where her desire throbbed. Stroking, stroking…

"Keep sucking," Jack reminded her. "Stephen likes your mouth on him; I can tell."

"Yeeees," Stephen agreed, resting a hand upon her head.

Sophie kept sucking, although the sensations Jack's fingers were causing her made it very hard to concentrate on her task. Very hard. Im-im-impossible… Her teeth scraped Stephen's flesh as she was brought to completion. With a cry his hips jerked up, and again her teeth scraped him before she could withdraw her mouth. She covered his prick with her hand as she called out her pleasure.

"Mary and Joseph!" Stephen gasped.

Sophie sagged down, half atop Stephen. Jack's hand left her as he turned his attention to Stephen, taking him deep into his mouth. Sophie lay her head on Stephen's chest and watched Jack through slitted eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Stephen dear," she managed to say.

Stephen wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Oh, good." Sophie slid her hand between her thighs and pressed her fingertips against her still pulsating flesh. She shivered and groaned a little. Stephen's arm convulsed around her, and his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. "He will spend soon," she advised Jack dreamily, feeling quite the Woman of the World, full of intimate knowledge of men's sexual patterns and behaviors.

Indeed, Stephen was spending before the words had entirely left her mouth, and her heavy lids lifted as she stared at the sight of Jack swallowing his seed, his eyes shut and his throat working, as his head continued to rise and fall, rise and fall, until he finally released Stephen and moved to kneel over the two of them.

"Happy Christmas, brother. We hope you have enjoyed your present."

Sophie shifted up onto her elbow and twisted to see Stephen's face. It had more color than she had ever seen in it before, and bore the sweetest smile imaginable. His arm came up to pull Jack down to join them, as he said, "Happy Christmas, my darlings. A most Happy Christmas!"


End file.
